dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Marchosias
The Marchosias 'Clan is one of the Devil Clans of the 72 Pillars, holding the rank of Marquis and being a notable servant family to the Great King Bael Clan. While possessing exceptional achievements in both the Great War and the Devil Civil War, the Clan has been culled down to only its former head and its current heir. Summary The Marchosias Clan has been mainly known for producing powerful fighters and being subservient to the Bael Clan since the days of the Great War. Some of their common traits include silver hair in a lighter shade than that of a Lucifer, crimson eyes and extreme levels of loyalty, for better or for worse. Its first head, Aznard Marchosias, has been recorded as the perceived weakest of the original 72 Pillars heads, with the lowest demonic power capacity. However, mastering his unique ability '''Knight of Arm '''eventually allowed him to reach a level comparable to even the original Satans, becoming Zekram Bael's most trusted subordinate and hailed as the strongest of the original seventy-two heads, until his death. The Clan rose once more to prominence during the Devil Civil War, producing the Transcendent Being (Super Devil) Griffith Marchosias, an inheritor of the Knight of Arm ability who quickly became an ace of the Anti-Satan faction with the title of "'White Comet '(白い彗星 ''Shiroi Suisei)", responsible for all but exterminating the "Six Families of Lucifer". Griffith steadily became the greatest pride of the Marchosias by being allowed to marry into the Bael Clan and fathering two children with Anastacia Bael, but this greatest legacy also became the Clan's downfall by being directly responsible for their current, nearly extinct state. In actuality, the Clan is essentially extinct, though the presence of the heir Aslatiel Bael has sparked interest in several families, some aiming for its revival and others for completing its eradication. Marchosias Castle TBA Symbol The Clan crest of the Marchosias consists of the silhouette of a wolf's head with a sword blade on top, befitting their nature as warriors and loyal allies. Powers '''Infusion: '''Members of the Marchosias have adept ability at infusing their bodies with their demonic power, increasing their strength, speed, durability and so on significantly. Some members have also shown the ability to infuse their bodies with other power sources if available. '''Knight of Arm ( ): The greatest "CQC" fighting style in the world, also known as '''Demon Emperor Fighting Spirit (Touki) '''and used both through bare hands or weapons such as swords and spears. Unlike infusion, this ability has only been achieved by the First Head Aznard Marchosias and the Super Devil Griffith Marchosias. Through unknown functions, it makes the user's body durable to the point the likes of a God-slaying spear or a master of destruction would be required to defeat them. At the same time, the user's strength and speed are increased to the point their body can be considered a living weapon, capable of defeating God and Satans if mastered by a particularly talented user. Due to these abilities, it is described as transforming the user's own body into "The Strongest Sword & Shield" while consuming minimal amounts of demonic power. Despite its name, it is unknown if this ability carries any relation to the Touki resulting from overwhelming or mastered life force. Members The remaining members of the Marchosias Clan consist of the current heir Aslatiel Bael and the former head Griffith Marchosias. Of these two, Griffith's whereabouts and situation are unknown, making Aslatiel effectively the only Marchosias still handled by the Underworld. Trivia * In demonology, Marchosias (also Marchocias) is a great and mighty Marquis of Hell, commanding thirty legions of demons and depicted as a fire-breathing wolf with a griffin's wings and a serpent's tail (though he may also take the form of a man on the summoner's command). He is described as a strong fighter who is very faithful to his summoner and gives true answers to all questions. * Griffith Marchosias was a popular candidate for becoming a Satan after the end of the Devil Civil War, but declined the position due to criticism for the Marchosias' well-known subordination to the Great King Bael house. * The territory of the Marchosias, currently under the ownership of Zekram Bael, is known to be similar to that of the Sitri, with immense and rich natural reserves. Save for the house's main castle, the residences in the territory have historically been modest in order to preserve such natural beauty. * The Marchosias castle has been repaired and refurnished by the Bael Clan, with several rooms and halls being repurposed under Zekram's guidance. Among them, there's a "neutral ground" meeting room for noble Devils and a theater for both theatrical and cinematic showings. Category:Demonicjester01 Category:Devil Clan Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Fanon Terminology